Final Fantasy Revenge
by Ashido Kano
Summary: Aizen faces punishment by central 46 by being sent to the world of FFX. Humor begins after the prolouge. This is the sequal to I Summon My Bankai  No need to have read that story to understand
1. Prelude

AN: This is a sequel to I Summon My Bankai. There is no need to have read it to understand this story.

Final Fantasy Revenge: Prelude

To think that I would be defeated by a mere human. However I can now understand how that happened. A human soul was indeed the ultimate form of any being. Shinigami, Hollow, and all that lies between are merely a reflection of it's true power. That is what I faced back then. But now that is the past. My punishment lies in the future. I wonder what they decided to do. I regenerate like a Menos so torture doesn't mean anything and I am immortal so they can't sentence me to death. I wonder what those of Central 46 plan to do.

Suddenly the door to my cell opens. "Did you miss me?" I said to the guards who had entered my cell. They had serious looks on their faces as though they wanted to intimidate me; laughable. "You've been sentenced to punishment by Squad 12" one of the guards said as they took me through the various levels of the Den of Maggots. I smiled as they took me out of this dull place, the Sun was a nice thing to be under once one was denied it for so long. I looked up, that Thing was still there mocking my failed attempt to claim its place. We finally arrived at Squad 12 Research Center. They left me with that twisted Captain. He spoke to me as though I was one of his students; Insulting.

I had about fallen asleep when I heard the words "Szayel, Mood change gas, and S-Grande 1". Sheer terror entered my heart. I had previously sent Gin and Tousen through the S-Grande 1 to give Szayel time to work on Wonderwize for me. They had come in contact with the Mood Change Gas before setting out on their adventure placing them in danger. He was going to do the same to me! Curse You Szyael for taking such detailed notes! As I expected a mask was placed on my face and the mood change gas filled it. Oddly It didn't seem to do anything. I didn't feel any different.

I was then taken to the S-Grande 1which was renamed S-Grande Universe for some reason beyond me. The portal was opened and I was tossed into the portal. Flashes of White and Yellow irritated my eyes as I entered a new world. The flashes of light where too much as I passed out.


	2. Chapter1: Spirra

Final Fantasy Revenge

Chapter 1: Spirra

Day1

Beach

I awoke washed up on a shore. I was free of my shackles. The water washed against me gently. The call of song birds and the swaying of palm trees made for a pleasant ambience. I rose to my feet and found that several people where playing what appeared to be volleyball. Unfortunately they were all men.

"Hey, you come over here!" one of the men said.

What choice did I have It's not as though I know where I am. I approached him and the others.

"Where am I?" I asked

"What are you lost or something? Besaid Island." He answered.

I looked at him confused. Where on Earth was Besaid Island? Wait the S-Grande! Curse you Mayuri and all who live in your household! I was stuck in some unexplored dimension. I could not sense the spiritual pressure of anything, not even my own. Urahara's seal must still be in effect!

"Hey I think we have a Sin victim here. Let's take him back to the village." The man said before leading us all too some small village. The buildings were constructed in an odd fashion.

The stranger who had lead us to the village spoke introduced himself. "I'm Wakka Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. We're going to be the champion Blitzball team in all of Spirra this year! And stranger what's your name?"

"My name is Aizenhower, President Aizenhower." I answered. "That Sin spawn must have really messed with your head ya" he replied. He allowed me to stay in an empty building for the day. I decided to rest for today; I had no energy to continue on. I stayed in the building looking up until nightfall. The stars gleaming in the sky overhead at this quiet night. Only one thought crossed my mind before I fell asleep. Where the heck is the ceiling?

Day2

Besaid

I awoke to the sound of a hollow. I walked outside to see a young girl with a hollow. It didn't have a hollow hole which was interesting. I joined up with Wakka form yesterday where he introduced me to several other people. Lulu a red eyed lady who had far too many belts on, I think she stole them from all of those rappers who's pants sag below their knees. And Kimahri a blue lion thing that I knew I was going to eventually have to kill upon looking at it. They where guardians of a girl named Yuna; the one who had summoned the hollow like being.

I introduced myself and when asked where I was from I told them Las Noches. They looked at me strange at that. Wakka said I might have memory problems due to something called Sin. I agreed with his reasoning and wished to accompany them on their quest until I find somewhere familiar. They agreed and we set off to the other side of the island. Along the way several hollows blocked our path and Wakka and the others destroyed them. I decided to do something. "Hado 1 Shou!" I said firing a kido blast pushing one of the monsters away. I still had Kido.

The others were amazed by my apparently magical skill. Although Lulu and Yuna had magical abilities Kido's speed and lack of concentration to perform was beyond them.

"How did you do that just now?"Lulu asked.

"The same way Magnets do" I replied

"Don't give me that. How can you perform magic without concentration?"She asked in a more stern tone.

"People only concentrate when they are lost in thought. The only reason people get lost in thought is because it's unfamiliar territory." I answered with the same level of seriousness in my voice.

I could tell Lulu didn't like me and the others attempt to prevent Lulu from doing anything to me. Soul Society couldn't do anything to me what could she do? I really wanted to tell her to go get a piece of paper and a crayon and make a hand turkey. I figured that I'd save that for later. I asked Wakka where we are headed.

"The SS Liki, It's going to take us to Kilika Island. We're going to have to stop by there for Yuna's Pilgrimage." He answered.

I just nodded my head like a bobble head doll and followed them. I still have no clue where I am or for that matter what's really going on here.

We eventually arrived at a harbor where a boat was waiting for us. A merchant was selling items by the dock to all who where entering the boat. He had a sign on his shop saying 'No Al Bhed'. If I where the shops keep I'd have a sign saying 'Guys: No Shirt, No Service - Gals: No Shirt, No Charge' but then again that's me. We boarded the boat and set sail. The others made their way to their rooms or explored the ship. I figured I'd just go to my room and wait until we reached our destination .I needed time to think so I laid down to figure out my next course of action.

A yell cried out "Sin!" I heard the others rushing to the ship's deck. I joined them at least now I will learn what this Sin is that I am using as my cover for not knowing what is going on. I arrived to see them fighting bug like creatures on deck. A large fin of some large aquatic animal in the background was launching the waves of bugs. I figure that this large fish was Sin.

"Hado 4 Byakurai!"

Unlike last time nothing happened. I figured now wasn't a time to figure out why my kido didn't work so I grabbed the incents and ripped them apart bear handed. I may not have kido or a zanpaktou but I'm Aizen Freakin Sousuke I don't need no magic or weapons. I am a weapon of mass destruction. I began to tear the bugs a new one as the others began their attack on the giant fin. "A wise man once taught me a thing. That thing he taught me- you are stupid goodbye." I said before killing two more bugs that had just landed on board the deck. The others continued their assault until the fin sank beneath the waves and vanished. Some the others gave a sigh of relief while others looked at me amazed by my brute force; or worried that my contact with the bugs may have infected me with some unknown disease.

"The bugs their blood is benign right?" I don't wish to get sick." I said rather worried but covered in the blood of my bug enemy.

"What does the word 'benign' mean?" Yuna asked me

I couldn't help but answer "Benign is what you are after you be eight."

She didn't see the humor in my joke but this was all in a day's work. They began to pester me with questions about my origins and my abilities. I didn't answer and just walked back to my cabin to wait until our arrival at Kilika.

Day2

Kilika

Dear Diary I have decided to write in you again as several hours past and we arrived to a village that had been whipped out. I take it that someone was dumb enough to divide by zero. I could see the distress in others but as someone who causes destruction of this level or higher it didn't faze me at all. We all left the boat. The beach was littered with the remains of straw huts. I looked around as the others went to watch Yuna river dance and swing her pole around with pixies and fairies in a dance called "Sending" or something like that. This was apparently important for her to do however the why and all, which was explained to me, I didn't care for. All I got was if she doesn't dance like a mermaid we'd have to fight more monsters. I vote for the monsters.

From what I gathered the hollows that Yuna can summon are called Aeons and she was on a quest to catch them all. This has to be an impossible task as there like a billion of them and I've new clue how she's going to be able to capture a Mew at this point in time. It's not like those things are easy to come by.

After sending the lightning bugs to Odin's hall I followed Yuna and her posy through a forest. I was sure we'd be able to capture an Aeon here seeing how we've yet to fight Brock but that didn't happen. I knew I should have captured one of the bugs on the boat. Instead all we did was fight random monsters that were so far below me I just let them do all the fighting.

We eventually reached the temple of Ifrit. Unfortunately some of Sin's spawn was up there blocking our way. Since I was board I gave it a two piece combo with a biscuit for 2.99 and it died. Once again the others looked at me while I once again was covered in Sin Spawn gravy.

"I think I know how you got amnesia bro." Wakka said looking at me as the others just walked by into the temple.

Cleaning myself to the best I could I followed. Inside Yuna entered into the inner sanctum of the temple. Her guardians and I had to wait. 20 minutes passed by then 40. The only question running through my head was why am I sitting around here following these pack of weaklings? Then I was answered by my own thoughts. 'It slices, it deices, it deep fries fries!' Not exactly the answer I was looking for but it will have to do. As for what it means I'll figure that out later. Then I wondered what was Yuna doing in there? Yes I could jump to the obvious but how would saying that gain me sharks with lazors?

Finally Yuna emerged from the chamber pot of secrets worn out. I take It that she was doing what I thought she was doing. We all then headed out of the temple. Wakka had picked Yuna up and carried her out of the temple. We headed back to what was left of the village where the SS Liki was waiting to take us to the city of Luca. There I would be allowed to leave from the group. But we were having so much fun, not. We boarded the ship and set sail for Luca. What I'll find there I've no clue. But then again I'm just now figuring out what the heck is going on here. Aizen Away!


	3. Chapter2: amidoingitright?

Final Fantasy Revenge

Chapter 2: amidoingitright?

Day 3

Luca

Dearest Diary I have recently taken an interest in what is actually going on around me. The reason for my change in attitude will be reviled shortly.

As to date we have the bird hollow and the Rasta dog thing ifrit. We have arrived in Luca as planned. The others have noticed that I've been writing in this diary. I'm not sure exactly when I found this. I think out of all things here the origin of this diary is the most mysterious. A mystery I thought could be solved but the last set of monsters we killed dropped 149 gil and a magic fire ring. I have no idea why some random animals where carrying these items but I guess they can have it since I have this diary of unknown origin.

Luca was the second largest city in Spirra. There was this huge stadium that Wakka and his team where hyped up to play in. We met this weird guy named Measter Seymour Guado who Yuna seemed to have a crush on. This guy reminded me of Szayel in so many ways it wasn't funny. I just wonder if he takes bubble baths with rose leafs like Szayel does. On second thought never mind, I don't want to know. But I have a feeling that I'm going to be forced to find out just like with Szayel. Seeking refuge from Seymour and his impending Szayel Apparoness I hid behind Kimahri until he left. I fear he will turn out to be a vampire who sparkles. Why Yuna has this crush on it defies me as we all know real men don't sparkle, we fight wizards.

Wakka and his team began to depart for the stadium. I told them to make sure that they have some updog on hand but I didn't get any of them to take my bait. Darn. I followed in Kimahri's shadow until Wakka and his team went to the tournament. I followed him into a bar. I at the time wasn't 100% that this was a wise choice. I waited with the giant purple monster until he began to be pestered by two other horned Kimahris. I thought this was about cookies but it wasn't. The three Kimahri's ended up fighting and I just sat and watched. We ended up getting kicked out. For a bar fight there was very little beer wasted. Good day in beer history.

At this time Wakka and his team had their first match and where eliminated in the first round. They lost the game lol. We joined up with everyone and Wakka had just sent his team back to Besaid Island. A huge swarm of monsters came and began to attack Luca stadium. Where and how these monsters got here I say the same way I have this diary. Wakka and I go try to aid random people from the monsters and to my surprise Kurosaki was there! He was busy killing the monsters. He looked different; He had really white skin and white hair. Now was my time for revenge!

"Sir Shiro!" Wakka yelled at ichigo.

"Sousuke Aizen, I'm not Kurosaki but his inner hollow. I came here after the whole Mugetsu thing. How about we work together? I'll make you some cake if you do." The Kurosaki spoke.

"Cake! Yes please" I replied

"Now lets go backe that cake."

"Ok what's going on here?" Wakka asked confused.

Neither the former hollow spirit of Kurosaki nor I answered we just focused on killing the monsters. It seemed it was going to take all day to finish the job at this rate. Then Seymour stepped in and released his digimon. It was shackled to chains wrapped around its body. If I where some evil overlord set in medieval times I'd have that as the guardian of a princess. I bet no knight in shining armor would come at it no matter how pretty the princess was. Seymour's Devimon began to scream and kill the monsters until there were none left. The hollow spirit laughed as the last monster perished. It was almost like watching Mermaid Melody but with screams. Wait take back that with screams part.

The hollow-ish thing and I had a private chat. We both wanted to leave this place and thanks to my knowledge of Szayel's work I knew exactly how. We had to defeat Sin once done we could leave. Hopefully back to our universe. I figured that we'd ask Yuna if we could become her guardians and we'd be able to leave. He agreed but told me that he had done so already. Apparently this Sin monster reappears every 20 years. He knew why as well. It was because of something called Yu Yevon. We would have to kill it before we could leave. That was our plan use Yuna to get close enough to kill Yu Yevon.

We joined up with Yuna and her guardians who where planning on leaving us in Luca.

"Come to say goodbye? Who would have thought you know Sir Shiro." Wakka said still surprised.

"Wakka, I saw a bird." I relied. "That is all."

"We've come to ask to become your Guardians." Shiro said

A bit shocked at this mostly because Kurosaki's hollow spirit had become somewhat of a living legend in this world Yuna promptly agreed. And it and I had become part of Yuna's A-team. I call driving the tank!

Day 24

Bevelle-?

Dear Diary, I have no idea when I wrote in you last but we have all but 1 of the Aeons before Yuna's journey was complete. The final was here in the largest city of Bevelle. Shirosaki has helped me blend in into this world and a lot has happened since I wrote last. The most pressing matter of hand is that Fat Szayel has taken Yuna and plans to marry her. Ah they grow up so fast. Wait. Don't' they realize Yuna was going to grow up? That's the red mushroom not the Green one! This can't happen because that would trap Shirosaki and I here. Her posy was down with this and did nothing upon hearing the news.

That wasn't what Shirosaki or I wanted to hear so we got busy starting our plan to get Yuna back on track. We had met another summoner who we should have switched to but that didn't happen. We had to fight a Rayquaza and kill it then it came back as a zombie so we killed it again. I really wanted a master ball at times like this. And we stopped Yuna's wedding. She was pissed but Shiro and I have kidnapped her and forced her back on her journey. Her posy didn't much like our actions neither did Seymour or half of Spirra so we where now wanted fugitives. Thankfully due to some odd ban on tech news travels slowly. We used our flash step to travel get to Bevelle's temple. We were not able to force Yuna to get the final Aeon so we decided to say screw it like a nail and head off to fight Sin now.

Yuna protested the whole way. "Hey, Hey you! Yuna! Listen! Listen! Hey! Listen. Yuna!" I managed to get her attention. "Yuna, Shut up." I told her to calm her down. She just started asking questions of how Shirosaki and I can fly. Of course we didn't asnswer but we eventually found Sin. We made preparations for battle. Shirosaki turned into a white zanpaktou for me to use. I picked it up, it fusing with my arm, and I felt the seal of Urahara's break. I felt my power rise like mushroom in the shower. The hogyoku sensing my power retuned me into my transcendent state, the form of which I bore but for a few moments before my defeat by Kurosaki.

"I am white with black spots! Moo I am a cat. I mean Bankai!"

A white version of Ichigo's bankai adorned me.

"Yuna this is what happens when you eat your Wheaties. Also you will Dance your silly dance once I kill Sin and then we can have some cake ok? And one more thing!"

I slapped Yuna on the head with two fingers. "That is all." I added.

I was prepared to fight Sin. This was serious business. Till next time I write in you oh mysterious diary.


	4. Chapter3: Time to bake that cake

Final Fantasy Revenge

Chapter 3: Time to bake that cake we made last night.

Day 27

?

OK Diary I have quite a few things I'd like to report in on since our last encounter, incounter. Neither of those words looks right to me. Ok I'm back I just found a dictionary and it is spelled encounter. Spelling is dificolt, chalenjing, hard.

I began an epic battle with Sin. I through blast after blast at the beast until I was able to surround it with my Fruit-Loops of doom. It was unable to stand my might at opened up leading to some unexplored world within its self. I went grabbed Yuna and ventured into the newly opened? What would you describe a world within a giant fish? Nnoitra and Grimjow would call it 'thingy' and Gin would've called it a 'bunghole'. That's why when it comes to names I trust Tousen but he's not here. Ulquiorra would call it 'trash' so I'm going with that. I grabbed Yuna and entered into Sin's 'trash' head first!

Within Sin's belly hole we traveled leading to a broken down stadium. It looked strange as though I where in some weird roman city. There we met a man named Jecht. He started to tell me something but I just attacked him. Why? Look around you This Is Spartaaaaaaa! Yuna wasn't pleased as apparently her father along with Shirosaki killed Sin 20 years ago. She wanted to ask him some things but didn't get the chance because I Sparta kicked him off a ledge into the bottomless abyss. He came back and some crappy rock music started playing. Oh by the way did I mention he was a giant freaking monster this time?

"Don't you give up on it, the other world it hates you!" The music played. For theme music Du Hast would have been a better song. I began to fight and upon the final blow the music began to fade the lyrics unclear to me but shall forever remain, "Fried Fried Rice! Give Me Chicken Strips Give Me Chicken Strips!" I dropped Sir Jecht for the second time and we where teleported to some weird place floating upon a tablet. I was about to carve 'Aizen wuz hur' on it but this weird floating squid thing was floating around. Suddenly Shirosaki split form me into his physical form.

"That's Yu-Yevon! Time to kill it! Yuna, this thing keeps bringing Sin back by possessing Aeons. Summon so we can leave this thing no place left to hid and finish Sin once and for all!" Shirosaki yelled.

Yuna agreed and began to summon each of her pokemans. Shirosaki dropped them one after the other until he reached Yojimbo. Yojimbo and I had become friends somewhat. He'd kill things usually in 1-2 hits and he did most of the work for me on the quest so I thought it fit to drop him once possessed. Upon Yu-Yevon's possession of Yojimbo I stepped forth to defeat him. I did so and took out my duct-tape in an attempt to save the Aeon but alas not even the ultimate tape could fix an Aeon and thus the 5th thing that this tape cannot fix. We defeated all the Aeons leaving Yu-Yevon defenseless.

"It looks like you don't have a ghost of a change." I put on shades from the dus ex machina that is my life. "Yeeeeeaaaaaaaah!""

Yuna and Shiro stared at me and my lameness.

"What? They can't all be gold."

Upon killing Sin for the eleventh time today we departed back to the world of Spirra. Darkness surrounded us. I began to panic.

"No don't leave me here in the dark!"

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"No, only the ninjas that hide in the dark!"

We returned to Spirra on the flat planes of Kansas. I did not know where in truth we where but we had traveled by here during Yuna's pilgrimage; before we kidnapped her. Shiro began to glow but I did not. This meant that only he was leaving this world and I was stuck here. Wait my cake! We defeated Sin he had to bake me that cake as fast as he can!

"Shiro the cake! What about the Cake!"

"There is no cake."

"The cake - It was a lie!" I replied in shock

"What you don't like my cooking?"

He then faded leaving me alone here in Spirra; with Yuna.

Day 757

Besaid

Two years have passes since that day I defeated Sin. I wish not to tell you what has happened since the end of an epic journey does not deserve the abuse of dance dance yuna revolution. Aye Yes Yuna has gone from summoner priestess to pop idol. Her group called the Wingulls spews out music, if you can call it that, that would only appeal to those who enjoy Rebecca Black, Justin Beiber, and the thing known as Lady Gaga. I'd take Jecht's rock anytime. I have since been reduced to listening to a printer printing for musical entertainment. I have named it Bob Marley as the printer is always jamming. I have no idea how to leave this world but as it stands I have no more use for you oh mystical diary and thus I cast you back onto the beach on which I first came to this world.

P.S. I shall miss you diary Love Aizen.

Dear Aizen, thank you for finally returning my Diary and not reading what I wrote in it. This isn't a diary of unknown origin you took it from me shortly after meeting me and began writing in it. I left you alone as I was curious to see what you where writing in it. I think you should seek medical attention immediately and not for any injury you sustained.

Sincerely , Yuna

P.S. That's not a recommendation get help now!


End file.
